Kinzville Apartment Shenanigans
by UnderdogFan1254
Summary: Little drabbles of my Webkinz, in or out of the apartment. Anthros but imagine them as pet-animals if you want.
1. Residents

a/n: cringe culture is dead and it's webkinz time. kinzville apartment is fake but like how else to you translate lots of roommates into another thing

* * *

Skratch - alley cat, he/him

Carpaccio (Pacci) - golden retriever, they/them

Aquamarine (Aqua, Marine, Marie) - aquamarine puppy, she/they

Pavlova - black and white cat, he/him

Potato - black and white cheeky dog, he/him

Onyx - black poodle, she/her

Garnie - blue bison calf, they/him

Vitelotte (Vee) - pink and white cat, they/she

Boudin - brilliant bandit, he/him

Pissaladiere (Ala) - brilliant pegasus, she/her

Blewit - icy mist leopard, he/him

Lilas - camo rhino, she/her

Blossom - cherry blossom bird, she/her

Cherry - cherry soda pup, she/her

Mint - clover puppy, she/her

Pecan - Clydesdale, he/him

Cocoa - cocker spaniel, she/they

Cream - cream soda pup, they/them

Coquilles - denim and lace pony, he/him

Domino - domino cat, they/them

Jicama - elephant, he/him

Pepper - fox, they/them

Garnet - garnet rover, she/her

Caramel - brown sugar puppy, he/him

Maize - American golden, she/her

Tarte Tatin (Tarte) - holland lop bunny, she/her

Snowy - husky, she/him

Cambridge - ice fawn, they/them

Jack - jack russel, he/him

Jelly - jelly bean puppy, they/she

Pumpkin - leopard, she/her

Mango - lionfish, he/him

Yoplait - cosmic white bear, they/he/she

Pinkie Lemon - love puppy, she/her

Boba - moonlight tiger, they/them

Roux - sweet spice cat, they/them

Kipfler (Kip) - okapi, he/him

Larkspur - peace out puppy, she/her

Twist - peppermint puppy, they/her

Rhubarb - pinkhound, he/him

Hollyhock - pink poodle

Vervain - pom pom kitty, he/him

Diamond - white poodle, she/her

Sunchoke (Sunny) - winter solstice stag, he/him

Manchego - signature marble cat, he/him

Daisy - rockerz cow, she/her

Hyacinth (Cinth) - rockerz fox, she/her

Brunnea - rockerz zebra, he/him

Tickseed - rockerz lion, he/him

Magnolia - rockerz papillon, she/her

Ristretto (Ris) - rockerz poodle, he/him

Hellebore (Helle, pronounced Hayley) - rockerz cat, she/her

Camellia (Cam) - rockerz bulldog, they/them

Whistler - seahorse, he/him

Iceberg - seal, he/him

Whimsy - stormy dragon, she/her

Strawberry - strawberry leopard, they/he

Flamiche - sunset giraffe, she/her

Papaya - tigerlily pup, they/them

Marble - teal zebra, he/they

Twill - velvety elephant, she/her

Brie - white terrier, she/her

Zircon - zircon puppy, he/him

Fern - green and purple floral fox

Crepe - blonde cockapoo, they/them

Tart - countryside mouse, they/he/she

Kiwi - green earth puppy, they/them

Paradise - tropical island pup, she/her

Advieh - sugar and spice fawn, she/her

Chartreuse - cauliflower sheep, he/him


	2. Chapter 1

"One of these days I'm going to cut you off with spray paint," muttered a jokingly angry Jack, unlocking spray paint door.

"You can't do that, I'm an adult," Papaya shot back, grabbing gray and tan.

"I'm also a manager and can ban you from this place."

Papaya let out a fake gasp, their eyes going wide, "Oh, what a horrible fate! You could never," they added on sassily.

"Literally watch me," Jack muttered, locking the door back. He turned to Papaya, "That's ten dollars."

Papaya groaned, scuffling around in their pocket and pulling out a crumpled dollar bill, walking past Jack and out of the store, already shaking the bottles.

Jack groaned, getting back to his post. Papaya was the only person that came in after lunch and he only worked afternoon. He shut off his station light and clipped his nametag off, putting it in his pocket. He stepped out the door and wandered around back of the building, where Papaya was doing their spray paint murals. Jack stopped and gasped as he saw it, cupping his hands over his mouth.

It was him and his husband Jicama, swinging their daughter Twill on a swing set on a bright summer day. Papaya turned at his noise, clapping their hands together and stepping back. They took out their phone and promptly took a picture of it, before looping their arm around Jack, still in shock.

"Happy anniversary!" They exclaimed.

Jack swallowed back tears, wiping his eyes. "This is the gayest thing you've ever done," he muttered.

Papaya nodded, "It's what you deserve."


	3. Chapter 2

Whimsy sighed to herself. She stared at herself in the mirror of a small dressing room. The dress was a gross green and covered in small pink roses. It was less than flattering. Her entire body was less than flattering. She slumped against a wall and slid down the wall, burying her head in her arms.

A knock came at the door. "You alright in there?" came a high, lispy voice.

"Not really, no." she said, her voice breaking.

"Tell me, honey!"

"I'm just trying to find a nice dress but it feels like all the ones in my size look bad!"

"What's your size, Autie Ris' got you!"

"24-26-28," she muttered, whipping her face and trying to collect herself.

"Alrighty, and what color are you, sweetheart?"

"My… my scales are purple."

"I will be right back!"

Whimsy stood, hoping he'd bring back something better than this. A knock quickly came.

"May I break in?" Came his voice again, "No need to worry, I'm a flaming homosexual!"

Whimsy sniffled, smiled and unlocked the door. Ris was a brown poodle, he had long black textured hair that you could barely see his ears under- a slim of brown that went right back down to black puffs. He had a golden scarf tied to the side of his neck and had a blue jean jacket on over purple flannel. He held a big white dress with blue-green stripes across.

"Oh, that dress _does_ look bad," he commented, "This one will hopefully look better!"

Whimsy nodded, closing the door and switching out dresses. Ris' was a bit short for her liking, but she figured she could wear something under. It fit well. It looked great.

She switched back into the jacket and pants she came in with and hung both dresses back on their hooks, stepping back out. Ris had been standing sentry outside of the door. He quickly took the first dress.

"Better?" he asked.

Whimsy nodded, "Thanks."


End file.
